


【授翻/奇异铁】Of Broken Backs and Beating Hearts/破碎的过往，跳动的心

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Infinity War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Stephen Strange feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Triggers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 距离与Thanos的战斗已过去了一个月，Tony仍然感到步履蹒跚，于是向Stephen Strange寻求安慰与解释。*请注意TAG（译者注：包括了惊恐发作、PTSD、伤害/治愈，先虐后HE）





	【授翻/奇异铁】Of Broken Backs and Beating Hearts/破碎的过往，跳动的心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Broken Backs and Beating Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857604) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：又一次地，这篇和我之前发过的文章相比截然不同，但我对它非常满意，希望你们也觉得这篇很有趣。我希望他们在灾难善后的过程中经历许多事情。

Dr. Stephen Strange觉得很不舒服，他讨厌这种感觉，尤其是自己正坐在圣所里品着刚泡好的茶的时候。不适的源头不出所料来自坐在他对面的Tony Stark，此人现在正用严肃的目光审视着整个屋子。也许在某个早上八点遇见一个不请自来的Tony Stark不能被当做是什么奇怪的事情，考虑到自从在泰坦星上击败Thanos以来的一个月他们通力合作的程度，但这是他第一次为了正事之外的事情到访。

所以是的，Stephen很不舒服。不过坦率地说那并不完全是Tony的错。在经历了诸般种种磨难之后，他了解Tony Stark的程度几乎比他了解的任何人都要多，几乎没有人曾经被他如此彻底地归类与分析过。过去的一个月，在他们竭尽所能处理那些灵魂被抹去的后果之时，这个人显示出了脆弱的一面。医生在他恐慌发作之时引导他、为他做PTSD的诊断，并训练他做秘法的凝神冥想练习。但，Stephen对Tony Stark的了解并非来自这些经历。不是的；那来自于他在泰坦寻找胜利的奇迹之时，通过时间宝石看到的成千上万的未来。在那些未来中，他看到了这个人的每一种可能，看到了他每一种可能死去的方式；跪在地上，站立着，尖叫着，哭泣着， **但从未背对着死亡** 。他愿意牺牲一切：他的生命，他的双手，他的双脚，他的思想，他的灵魂， **但从未牺牲他的心** ；他用最后一口气吐出的话语：未践的承诺，报复，愤怒，沮丧，痛苦， **有一次甚至是恶狠狠的笑声。** 最后，Stephen的任务成了亲身体验一个人能够在无数浓墨重彩的可能性中体验到的每一种情感，那些在某种程度上最最难以观察的情感，以一切可怕的形式呈现：痛苦，悲伤，绝望，内疚，心碎， **甚至爱** 。当然更糟糕的事实是，倘若Stephen想要拯救这个世界便不得不为这个人选择一个最终的未来。这可以说是他有史以来对他人做过最残忍的事情了。

今天，Stephen知道，会是有关泰坦的事情。过去的一个月里他已经发现了Stark用一种沉思的样子看着自己，那种寻思着想要询问却又开不了口的样子。考虑到Stark天性好奇，Stephen对他居然坚持了这么久都没发问而感到由衷惊讶，而更令人震惊的是他们彼此在尽力为一切善后的过程中变得如此亲近（cordial）。在导致了他被完全摧毁之后，Stephen曾经以为会得到对方沉默、喷怒的咆哮和随之而来的仇恨作为回应。但恰恰相反，他收到了三番五次求助的邀请。Strange认为今天会是休战结束的信号，对方会索求一个答案，回应会变得少而又少，他们将会分道扬镳，Tony除却平静什么反应都不会有，而Stephen……好吧，他有他自己的思念对方存在的理由。

因此，他就位置上凝视着Tony，直到发现自己对即将面对的事几乎失去耐心，他无法理解是什么会让Tony花了这么久都没法开口，这一点在他那么了解对方之后显得更为令人沮丧。至于Tony，仍在左顾右盼，一只手端着茶靠近嘴边啜饮着，身体的其余部分则全然放松地瘫在椅子上，显得丝毫都不紧张。然而他的眼睛还是出卖了他，原本灵动俏皮的眸中暗暗透着紧张与不安。最后，Stephen受够了。

“你有什么想要谈谈的吗，Tony？”

对方的眼神终于对上了Stephen的。他的脸上似乎浮现出若隐若现的红晕，医生不得不忍着别笑出来。他似乎对被看穿自己神游天外这一点很是尴尬，但Stephen认为这算是一种进步，因为他的思绪不用再纠缠于黑暗痛苦的事物也可以漫游了。

“抱歉，”Stark低声说，仍然很紧张。“你今天有约吗？”

Stephen摇摇头，“没有，但我想你有。所以最好直截了当。你有问题要问。”

Tony的眼睛看起来睁大了些，这是每当Stephen表现出自己对他在想什么、他想要什么很了解的时候他脸上通常都会出现的表情。

“没错，是啊我有。”

Stephen挥了挥手，他们的茶消失了。他假装轻松地向后靠着，再次挥了挥手示意他继续。

“是关于泰坦的事。”他疲惫地望向法师，让Stephen有点希望没有把自己做的噩梦告诉过Tony。

“继续。”

他吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛，显然在努力鼓起勇气。Stephen不明白为什么会这样——鉴于他才是那个为了更大的利益造成了这大部分的问题的人，但还是保持了沉默。

“为什么？”

他盯着着Tony，感觉自己表情僵硬，眼睛刺痛。“如果你想要答案的话得问得更具体些，Stark。”

Tony咬紧了牙关，那是Strange一直在期待的火焰。“为什么选我？为什么选那个未来？”

Stephen小心翼翼地保持不动声色，说：“你已经明白了那一点。你可比那聪明。我们在泰坦星上的时候我遍历了未来，选择了我们胜利的那个。”

Tony摇了摇头，显然很激动。“我不但是个聪明的博士，还是个比那些会对这种愚蠢的解释点头表示赞同说‘是啊当然没错了’的普通人聪明得多的人。”

现在Stephen感觉被冒犯了，他会为Tony所经历的一切承受这一堆该死的屁话，但他不愿坐在这里被判定说他乐意把这个人丢进地狱再拽出来，就好像他是在转一个酒瓶子然后指到哪儿就宣称他们要去那一个未来。

“那天我看遍了几千个未来，Tony，我之前就告诉你了。”他自己的声音已经带着一丝危险的气息，仿佛无法控制，“我看到的，是一些可能可以被称之为胜利的未来，但仍然有数百万人灰飞烟灭，我 **拒绝了** 那些未来。我看到的，是数百万人承受了痛苦，不得不决定哪个未来更不恶毒一些。”Strange向前倾身，目光几乎变得有些毒辣，Tony向后靠去，显然很是不安。“我看到的，Tony，是几百个我活下来了的未来，在那里我爱的人们也都活着，而你知道我做了什么吗？我都 **拒绝了** 。”

斗篷对他变得阴暗的想法做出了反应，仿佛想让他稍稍振作些。“我选择了一个未来，实现了最大的利益，对你而言却不是最便捷的未来。但我或许会乐意让你看到每一个可能的未来，然后做出会影响芸芸众生的决定。” 

斗篷停了下来，Stephen突然觉得精疲力竭。他本无意为自己辩护，这不公平。诚然，他相信在彼时彼刻的情况之下，他做的是最好的选择，但这并不意味着他没有造成伤害，并不意味着他不会为摧毁了面前这个男人而感到抱歉。

而Tony，此刻注视着Stephen，露出了某种类似尊重的神情，连他自己都觉得令人讨厌到难以置信的哪种。

“我知道你经历了很多，Stephen，”他犹豫了一下，无疑想起了自己向对方承认的做过的那些噩梦，“可我只是……”他的声音带着一种绝望的调子，医生在从泰坦星回来的头几周就认出来了的那种语气。那时Tony缠绵病榻，乞求医生切断他的手臂，随便什么都好，只要让他能够拿掉那个该死的手套。

“我很抱歉Tony。”Stephen早先的愤怒消失殆尽，回到了过去几周自己担当的角色：支持者，老师，朋友。

他摇了摇头，“为什么是 **我** ？”他的语调变成了恳求，眼睛变得濡湿。但他仍然望着Stephen，仿佛对方是他的救赎，是对所有神秘事物的解答，而非自己残酷命运的安排者。

Stephen站了起来，走到几英尺外Tony的椅子边，男人坐在那里不住颤抖，像极了法师自己颤抖的双手。Stephen跪下，握住Tony的手，看着他的脸，迫使他与自己目光相接。

“我很抱歉，Tony，”他再次说道，“必须得是你。不应该是那样的，但在成千上万的未来中，一直在拯救每一个人的那个人，是你。”Tony闭上了眼睛，泪水从那儿流下。“我每次都会看到你。看到了你走过的全部道路，每一条残酷的弯道，每一条崎岖的路途，都将你引向牺牲。从开始到结束，我看到了你经历的每一瞬的痛苦，感受着压在你肩头每一颗心灵破碎、灵魂湮灭的重量。我感觉到世界留你一人何其寂寞， **我** 留你一人承担何其孤独。”Stephen紧握着他的手，Tony睁开了眼睛，仍然沉浸在伤痛的古老深渊之中。“ **可** 我仍然选择了牺牲你，因为你是唯一那个能在使用完手套、一切尘埃落定之后还能活下来的人。Tony，这是你的命运，在我看到的那一刻就已明白。”

Stephen深吸了一口气，伸出一只手擦去了Tony脸颊上的泪水。男人任由他那么做了，但依旧悲伤地蜷缩在椅子里。“但这仍然是残忍的，即是这是Thanos给予世界的另一个机会，这仍旧是另一种残忍。而我选择了牺牲一样东西，那是你永远不愿放弃的，Tony。”

这话似乎令他恢复了一些知觉，Stephen挣扎着咽下喉头令他感到恶心的肿块。“是什么？”Tony低语道。

Stephen攥住了他的手，“你的心，Tony。”男人倏得颤抖起来。“你会为自己所爱的人牺牲一切，除却牺牲他们自己。如果我没有告诉你，你就永远不会允许那样做，不会允许那发生。” 

Tony似乎崩溃了。过去几个月的重量终于令人为筑起的堤坝决口。在过去的几个月中，他的痛苦断断续续在惊恐发作中显露出来，Stephen竭尽所能才使他恢复平静；夜半时分他会因做噩梦而呼唤Stephen，恳求对方提醒自己什么是真实、什么是虚幻。但现在，Tony颤抖破碎、摇摇欲坠的样子令Stephen撕心裂肺，如坠冰窟。他将Tony拉到地板上，靠着自己的膝盖，男人颤抖着，竭力不让自己哭出来，他目无所视，双臂汗湿，而Stephen意识到，当自己离开泰坦星的时候，只是尚未为自己做出的决定而受到惩罚罢了。

Stephen爱Tony，爱他满是智慧与毋庸解释的真理的心。法师相信自己可能真的无法不爱上这个人，因为他身上的每一种特质都值得欣赏与赞美。他以某种非人能体验的亲密角度观察着Anthony Stark的灵魂，从未阻止自已因他身上发出的炽热光芒而眼睛灼伤、为他经历的曲折痛苦而悲伤、体谅他伤痕累累的爱与骄傲。现在，似乎是Stephen承受命运为他量身定做的惩罚的时候了。他成了亲眼目睹自己对最爱之人造成的伤害的那个人，近在咫尺就能看到那黯淡的光。他得以体会自己一手铸就的痛苦，变得痛苦不堪遍体鳞伤。在死在Dormammu手下无数次之后，Stephen 从未料到会看到自己深爱的人被自己亲手所伤，这比他所有亲身体会过的伤都要来得更为痛苦。

Stephen继续伸出手抚摸着Tony的头发，用另一只手紧紧拥住男人，斗篷看起来似乎在帮Stephen在承受对方的重量之时也能保持稳定。颤抖终于变轻，怀中跳动的心脏也变得更加平稳。Tony的呼吸开始按照医生教过的方式行进。很快，Tony擦掉了自己的眼泪，默默接过Stephen召唤出的纸巾。最终他们靠着彼此坐在地上，但位置换了过来，Tony低头看着Stephen为了克服每一次心中涌起的负罪感而挣扎不已。

Stephen仍在等待着，明白最好还是等Tony先开口。但当Tony最终那么做了的时候，Stephen又觉得这出乎意料。

“我不怪你。”他低声说，满是痛苦。

Stephen茫然地看着他，“你该怪我的。”

 他猛地抬起头，泛红的双眼眯了起来。“那又有什么好处？”

Stephen耸了耸肩，卸下了自我保护的姿势，“或许会帮你带来平静。”

“我真不敢想象。过去一个月里你告诉了我几千遍我不应该责怪自己，现在你却说我应该怪你。”Tony嘲弄地眨了眨眼睛。

“在这种情况下，Tony，我不是在这里闹情绪或是痴人说梦，实际上就是我的错。是我选择了未来，我制定了未来。无论是好是坏。”

Tony的目光落在他身上，Stephen只能用满世界的疲惫不堪来形容。“你后悔吗？”

这个问题让Stephen愣住了。胃里的内疚翻江倒海地提醒着他，昨晚的梦魇从他的眼睑后面出现，成千上万的未来撞冲击着他的脑海。他张开嘴想回答却声音暗哑，他的喉咙痉挛好似浑身上下都在痛恨他将要说的话。

“不，我不后悔。”

安静。三秒钟却仿佛过了很久。

“我懂。” 

现在轮到Stephen犀利地看着这个男人了。他想起了一些非常重要的事情，就在那里。是的，Stephen从内而外了解这个人，了解他的个性、他未来的每一种可能。但有某个部分他从未知情，并非直接体会。那是他的过去。

从理论上而言，Stephen无法理解Tony Stark有什么不因自己使用甚至滥用灵魂而恨他的可能。但此刻他看着Tony，就能够直观地看到对方这么多年所经历的一切，领悟他曾面对过的每一场战斗的证据，体会他曾经做过的绝望而必死的决定，每一个都与Stephen也曾做过的那些如此相似。

是的，他已看到了Tony Stark为自己指明的道路，看到了彼此的命运如何相遇结合在一起，但他并没有在他的诸多未来中感受过。也许这个人确实懂得，但这并不会停止负疚蚕食Stephen，永远不会停止。

Stephen仍然没法闭上嘴。“如果你恨我，我不会怪你。”

Tony仍然坐在地板上，靠着椅子，脸上露出微笑。“我永远都不会恨你，Strange。不出意外，你是唯一知道泰坦星上我们身上发生过什么、我身上发生过什么事情的人。我想我终究并不那么孤独。”

Stephen试图不去理会心中泛起的那种愉快的感觉。他不配。“不，那当然不是我的功劳。”

Tony点点头赞同道，“不是你的功劳，但如果没有你，我也就无法拯救世界。”他瞥了一眼，“嘿，你能多召唤点茶来吗？”

于是Stephen只是叹了口气，选择了不要揭穿男人话语中强行伪装的轻松。但看上去，他暂时不会从这个人的生活中被驱逐开去了，接着他想到了Tony方才崩溃的样子，Stephen不知道，这算是福还是祸。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：好吧，我觉得这是目前最长的一篇了。我脑中有一个第二章的想法，关于他们发展关系更前面一些的、处理无限战争的问题的内容。如果你想看，请告诉我；如果不想，我就暂且搁一搁，然后继续我一直在写的小短篇。  
> 谢谢大家花时间阅读：）  
> 译者笔记：  
> 他们不怕受伤，不怕痛苦，更不怕牺牲。  
> 但会害怕伤害他人，害怕让他人痛苦，更怕一切因自己而起。  
> 或许从决定守护世界的那一刻起，一个人的爱便显得微不足道起来。但无论多少个未来，那两颗曾经破碎的心啊，都值得拥有彼此，直至完整。灵魂与命运终会交汇相融，不可分离。  
> 旦夕祸福，终究不再孤独。


End file.
